


The Fear of The DragonWitch

by Feline_Acrobat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Issues, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Gen, Homophobia, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Patton is genderfluid, Transphobia, and the people who hurt them get away with it for the most part, its a good think logans mom is a hell of a lawyer, logan also has anxiety but its not nearly as severe, logan and patton get fucked up, nobody has liked this so far but i love it so who cares, none of which have actually been addressed, panic attack in a public bathroom because im like that, remus pines after janus loudly, remus refuses to believe that he might have anxiety or adhd because thats the others thats not him, roman has major anxiety, theyre triplets, this is my passion project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: this one got deleted from tumblr ig so uh."You are the absolute worst!" roman and his brothers had an interesting dynamic, but they love each other, they do. logan wouldnt have ran to the bathroom on the other side of the school to talk his brother out of a panic attack if they didnt.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, lesbian moms - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Roman and The DragonWitch

**Author's Note:**

> this is my passion project i love everything about this story. i hope you feel the same.

“you are the absolute worst!”  
Roman sat on the ground beside a chair that now seated his brother who just smirked down at him. He begrudgingly stood up and looked at his other brother who was watching with calculated indifference. He pouted and went to sit on the other chair, just to fall on his ass again. His cocky brother let out a delighted cackle and he finally sat in the stupid chair before he could recover.  
“you’re an obnoxious haughty jackass and I hope that you choke on deodorant.”  
“wow that’s creative baby bro! oh we’re so pwoud of youuu!”  
“fuck off! I’m literally a minute younger than you!”  
“you two act like toddlers. Hurry up, we have to get going, I don’t want to be late.”  
“I don’t wanna be late… blah blah rant rant dick joke”  
“Remus I’m going to literally drag you out of the door don’t test me.”  
“do it you won’t no balls”  
Remus very much regretted the next two minutes as he was, literally, dragged out of the house by his ears. Roman also felt secondhand regret as he had to rush even faster to finish getting ready. He ran out the door, locking it behind him, and jumped into the car. He grinned at the fact that he automatically won shotgun because he wasn’t mouthing off to Logan. He settled as Logan started driving, fussing with his hair in the mirror, before pulling on his Once beanie. He futzed around with it until it looked right and then stimmed with the hem of his Rent shirt, humming the song his shirt referenced quietly. He shook his shoulders trying to adjust his jacket without using his hands. Regardless of what it said he was not succeeding at being more ‘chill’. He was what would have happened if you asked a witch to fill a doll with anxiety and excessive amounts of energy with no coping mechanisms left to spare. Oh, and a love of the arts. He sure did love the arts.  
“Ro, take this.”  
Logan had handed Roman a small box, and Roman looked at him for a moment before opening it. In the box was a Maui hook on a cord, a spinner ring with a bird flying on it, and a fidget spinner designed like captain Americas shield. He smiled then looked at Logan a bit confused.  
“why are you giving me this?”  
“because you keep ripping your shirts when you play with them. That shirt was expensive, I’d like it to last. They’re stim toys, a spinner ring, a spinner, and a chew necklace. They’re silent and not destructive, I thought it might help.”  
“…did you get this yourself?”  
“mhmm. Saw them at the mall after work. Why?”  
“its nothing, just… you didn’t have to get these for me lo. You should save your money; I know these aren’t cheap.”  
“I think you forget that the whole reason I have the job I do is to buy you guys gifts. Mom and Mimi have the whole money thing handled.”  
“yeah but-”  
“Roman I love you, shut up and let me ok?”  
“…ok”  
“you guys are gross”  
“and you act 5, what’s your point goblin”  
When they got to school they all went their separate ways quickly, Roman giving Logan a brief hug before running off. Logan didn’t have to walk far to bump into his best friend Virgil and his significant other Patton. He glanced briefly at the chain around Patton’s neck and smiled seeing they were using their pronoun necklace. He laced his hand with Patton’s, bringing it up to place a kiss on it then went back to idly swinging. He let out a soft complement for Patton’s dress then started chatting with his two friends about last nights assignments.  
Remus on the other hand found his friends still stalling in the parking lot, waiting for him. He wandered over with a grin on his face, glancing as Damián leaned on his motorcycle while talking to Remy. When he was close enough, Damián, Remy, and his brother Toby all gave him a smile. Damian threw out a bland shallow insult then kicked Remy before urging all of them to follow him to class.  
Roman had to trek across campus to meet up with his friends. He had made a b-line to the drama room, grinning wide as he saw his favorite people doing one thing or another on stage. He saw Valerie swaying around mid-stage with a broom, singing quietly in a voice that was beyond rehearsed, Joan, who was fidgeting with some of the wires on the walls, their SO Talyn sitting nearby and humming a tune, and he saw Terrance, standing on some of the set pieces, fixing up other pieces, all while singing wonderfully to one of the songs from the upcoming musical.  
He climbed up the stage offering hellos to everyone and making his way to the ladder center stage, climbing up to adjust the cording for the hook that hung there for a yet to be finished prop. After fully fixing it, he descended and went to the prop corner where all the props, finished or not, sat. He grabbed the giant moon and three different cans of paint and his personal paintbrush set and started coating the crescent with the scattered look of craters with the occasional splash of pure white accenting the light blues and grays and the dark blacks that formed shadows. After about 10 minutes, he heard the backstage door clatter open and he smiled. He turned his head with the rest of them, their eyes all landing on Mr. Sanders who had two drink holders and a donut crate. He smiled back and lifted his arms carefully. Then set everything down on the table near the door.  
“coffee and donuts anyone?”  
Everyone walked over in time, to grab their coffee and their donut, knowing exactly which one was theirs before walking over. When Roman finally got up from his project and got his, he grabbed the one in the holder with nothing else, separate due to its contents, and grabbed the Boston crème donut. He took a taste of his drink and smiled; Starbucks had some amazing hot chocolate. He sat back down next to his project and set down his drink, quickly snatching up the blow-dryer to speed up the paints setting process.  
The five of them were always there in the mornings, they were in fact, trusted with their own sets of keys for the theater and the smaller classroom adjacent. Well technically 4, as Talyn wasn’t actually in the class, but they were consistently there, and was always helping when they could spare the time. They helped before and after school, and they held lunch meetings every day, which would eventually devolve from Important Drama Class Discussion to gossip circle. They would pop by in between classes to see if they could help, they would create sets like magic, not there the day before and completed by the end of the next, they were the committee that helped Mr. Sanders choose the musical for the quarter, they helped grade, they did everything a TA did and more without being asked and without having a TA credit.  
The four students all took at least two different classes with Mr. sanders and also had leading roles in their departments. Roman and Joan both lead tech, Joan being the stage manager and Roman being the assistant stage manager, and Valerie and Terrance would aid there if they didn’t always have a spot in the musical productions. Most of the time the two of them would sit and run lines for hours at a times, and often Mr. sanders would join them, taking the parts of the other characters they weren’t playing. They had a class with just the four of them, and then Valerie and Terrance had an acting specific class, where Joan and Roman shared a technical class as well as a stage prep class.  
Roman didn’t know how the others had time to do all of it, since they all had super intense classes outside of theatre and jobs on top of it all. He didn’t have a job, he had accelerated in middle school, so he was two years ahead in English and math, and a completed second language course, and he had finished his last math credit the year before, leaving him with world history, biology, and a senior level English course, he also had a dance class, but nobody was going to talk about that. He wore a face mask in that class and had the teacher call him a different name because he was embarrassed about it. He was sure if anyone saw him doing ballet that his life would be over. Not even his brothers knew, his moms did though, and they were very supportive. That was completely irrelevant.  
The others had just left to help Thomas-Mr. sanders! Get something from his car, leaving him to his devices. He stood up, hot chocolate in one hand, a broom in the other and he started to sing to himself, dancing about the stage with eyes closed in bliss.  
“Babe, there’s something tragic about you Something so magic about you Don’t you agree? Babe, there’s something lonesome about you Something so wholesome about you Get closer to me No tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony No ‘who cares’, no vacant stares, no time for me”  
While he sung, he spun around and around, oblivious to the world, even the loud clanking of the door opening. He got louder, more confidant, he leapt over the obstacles he knew were there, as if his eyes weren’t shut and he was aware. Valerie and Joan had pulled out their phones, quickly starting a video, not moving other than to let their teacher get a better look. Roman sung with a deep emotion and a vibrato deep in his chest, having perfect form in his singing as well as with his dancing. His falsetto rang out just as strong and he just continued to dance and sing.  
“Honey, you’re familiar like my mirror years ago Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door”  
And then his eyes opened, and he was glad he had drained his cup because it flew out of his hands as did the broom as the calm bliss drained from his features and filled back up with panic and fear. He pressed to his chest, blindly checking for his book bag, backing up slowly before turning and leaping off the stage and running out the doors, the screams from his friends and teacher calling for him going silent in his ears as the only thing he heard was the blood pumping through his head. He hid in the bathroom stalls, sending a text to Logan.  
‘Help help Logan I can’t breathe I’m in the bathroom next to the theater please I can’t I can’t breathe’ it had an immediate response, shorter than most his texts ever are, a simple ‘omw’ shot back seconds later, and within 5 minutes he heard the door open and Logan call his name. By then he had been chewing on his new necklace obsessively, and when Logan called for him, he scrambled up and out, throwing himself into his brothers’ arms. Logan held him protectively, calmly waiting for the sobs to quiet. Eventually they did and Logan pulled back to look at Roman properly. Roman’s hair looked stressed and messed up almost beyond repair and his beanie was pulled lower than normal. He frowned.  
“Roman what happened?”  
“it-its nothin, its real- it’s really dumb I should- I should just suck-suck it-suck it up, it doesn’t ma-matter I’m sorr- I’m sorry lo I just- I just-”  
“Roman breathe. Breathe first. I’m sure its not dumb if it caused this ok? Just breathe and explain when you can.”  
“o-okay. …they saw- they saw me singing. And-and dancing and I can’t believe I was so dumb to let them see how am I gonna face them now lo they’re gonna hate me!!!”  
“hey. You’re making jumps in logic. I know you understand the connection, but I don’t okay? How are you getting from your friends seeing you singing to them hating you?”  
“because! Because! Um… I-I don’t know, I just, I know they will!”  
“Roman what you’re experiencing is a cognitive distortion. You’ve come to the conclusion that you singing will cause your friends to hate you, and I know from experience that if you had any real reason to believe that they would hate you over something this inconsequential you wouldn’t have befriended them. Have faith in them ro. Give them a chance to prove you wrong before deciding this.”  
“… o-okay. Do you, do you really think they don’t hate me?”  
“I don’t know your friends very well, but I highly doubt anyone would hate you for this. Now, when you’re ready, go back to them. I’m sure they’re worried about you.”  
“yeah… yeah okay. Thank you, Logan, you’re a life saver”  
“don’t mention it.”  
Roman took a few more deep breaths and gave Logan one last hug before going back to the theatre room. He shyly opened the giant hall doors, feeling like an ant in the huge auditorium. The first face he saw when coming back in was Joan who was sitting on the edge of the stage on their phone, legs dangling off the end. They raised their head at the doors sound and brightened. They sat still however, and then came Mr. sanders. He had rushed forward and met him where he was with an outstretched arm and a smile on his face. Roman took his hand and let out a yelp as he was dragged forward. He couldn’t quite concentrate on what his teacher was saying but he knew he was smiling so he hoped it was good.  
“-Roman can you sing what you were singing before for me again? Please?”  
They were on the stage now, and Joan was nearby with a wide smile. He looked between them and Mr. sanders, and slowly and cautiously nodded. He began the song again, slowly, quietly, but by the time he was at the chorus he was belting out the lyrics once more. His chest felt light, like it was filled with helium and was floating away. His friends all stood grinning at him as he sung, and he was elated.  
Imagine for a moment that this was a child’s cartoon, impossible wacky things happen to show emotion. If it were a tv show he would be flying, hair blowing around his head as he was fully submerged by the pure joy of singing. This isn’t a tv show however, and so its just a boy singing his heart out on stage. He wrapped up the song, shocked to see his teacher nearly bouncing from excitement.  
“you’re our lead!!! You are a perfect cast!!! You have the perfect range and dance style and I haven’t seen you act but Roman you’re it!!! You’re what we’ve been looking for!!!”  
“wh-what? No, I, I can’t do that! I couldn’t get on stage and perform like that!!! I-I didn’t even audition! You-you can’t just, just give me the part! Mr. sanders I’m honored but I can’t let you-”  
“Roman, I know you can do it. Also, it’s quite exactly my job to give kids the parts they’ve earned, and that song was enough to see that you deserve that role. You can still say no I guess, but really Roman, I honestly believe you’re exactly the person I’ve been looking for this role. I would be forever grateful if you took me up on it.”  
And what could he truly say to that? To his closest friends who looked so thrilled, so proud of him. He couldn’t say no, that would let them down. He looked up at his teacher, the man who would be his mentor for at least another two years after this one and said yes. He agreed and he was terrified. But, singing and dancing made him happy, so he doubted he would end up regretting it completely. He brought his chew necklace up, absently chewing as his peers and teacher cheered. He was going to… have a whole lot to explain to Logan and Remus. And mom and Mimi. That will be… fun.


	2. Roman and The DragonWitch: ReVisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “wait you can sing?” roman was just trying to tell his family about this lifechanging event, and no one is taking his concerns seriously! though, maybe a bit of confidence and encouragement from the right people might sooth his anxieties enough for him to actually be excited instead of dreading what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remus starts his lil bit of angst here. the idea behind this whole story was that The DragonWitch is a metaphor for conflict. logans DragonWitch is external, where roman and remus' are internal. we see more of roman beating his DragonWitch and we see remus starting to meet his.

“wait you can sing?”

While it was an expected outcome, Roman was in fact rather upset at how quickly his brother had brushed off the important part of his confession. yes, in fact, he can sing but that’s not the point! The point was that he was now being thrown headfirst into a leading role in a musical in front of way more people than he was comfortable with and he was expected to sing and dance as well? While he was catastrophizing Logan pulled up to the curb, stopping to let them get in the car. Unfortunately, while Roman was ready to just drop it and move on, Remus had other plans. As they strapped into the car Remus kept running his mouth.

“seriously though, I’ve literally never heard you sing how can you be lead role worthy when you’ve never sung in your life? I mean like congrats I guess but like, I dunno if your teachers all that-”

“Remus if I had brought this up so you could tell me how unqualified and bad I was in general I would have asked this morning. I mentioned it because I’m terrified of doing any of this and I can’t let down my teacher. Yes, I can sing, I do it often you just never pay attention to anything in the world other than your stupid bubble. I should have known better than to talk to you about this, of course this is how you’d respond.”

“what’s this about?”

Oh yeah, Logan was there too. Well he should probably know too-

“Roman randomly sung in his drama class and got chosen to play the leading role in the schools musical for this quarter.”

Well then. Guess he didn’t need to explain himself. He turned around in his seat, giving a look of ‘what the fuck???’ towards Remus before settling again, ready to be interrogated. However, Logan simply smiled.

“so, your friends absolutely hate you for singing huh?”

“no… shut up!!!”

“hey, congrats ro. You deserve it.”

“no??? no I don’t???? Logan you don’t understand I didn’t even audition!!! He just gave me the part!!! Like firstly that’s unfair to the rest of the kids who actually want parts, and secondly, I don’t want the part?????? This isn’t a ‘congrats!’ occasion!!! This is an ‘oh shit you just got roped into complete life ruining changes because you’re an anxious mess who is too afraid to disappoint your teacher’!!!”

“one is easy, the auditions were last week. He already heard all the other options and decided you were the best. You should feel good about that Ro. Two, also simple. I know how much of your free time you spend wishing you could be the one on stage, I see you humming and swaying around the house restraining yourself, you want to do this, you’re just scared.”

“…”

“third, change isn’t going to ruin your life. he’s not changing your classes, he’s not taking you off the tech crew, not much is actually changing. You’re using your teacher as extra justification to do something you’ve been dreaming of. You’ve let your anxiety blind you from knowing what you really want. You can’t let it control every aspect of your life.”

“… stop being ‘wise beyond your years’ with me its uncalled for and I’m feeling attacked.”

“listen what do you want from me, I have the knowledge what else am I supposed to do with it at this point?”

“stupid jerk prodigy brother… you stole all the brains from us I can promise.”

“I was by far the smallest of us, I did not absorb your brains.”

“pics or it didn’t happen.”

“insufferable”

As soon as they were home things flipped on their head. Remus had a call and suddenly he was having a breakdown. He wouldn’t even tell anyone what had happened he was just pacing back and forth with wide eyes filled with tears. He was half delirious and Logan was trying and failing to reason with him.

Re, you’re walking a hole in the floor you need to calm down. I know you’re having an anxiety attack but-”

“IM NOT HAVING AN ANXIETY ATTACK!!!”

“Remus stop yelling-”

“NO, YOU SHUT UP!!! IM NOT ROMAN I DON’T HAVE ANXIETY IM NOT EVEN STRESSED SEE I AM FINE JUST LEAVE ME BE!!! YOU HAVE THE WRONG BROTHER”

Roman and Logan sat in stunned silence as Remus ran off to his room. Roman gave Logan a look and Logan straightened his back and shook his head trying to be composed, though his steadily shaking hands sold him out. He turned away from where Remus had previously been standing and looked back at Roman, moving his offending hands behind his back.

“well it seems like he refuses to be reasoned with. I suppose we have to wait for mother to get home to fix whatever is bothering him.”

“its not your fault lo.”

“… yes. I- of course I know that why would you think I thought otherwise. It was clearly whatever stressor acting on him and not my involvement. I know that. Of course. It’s the only logical conclusion.”

And almost right after their mom walked in the door. She held a large satchel thrown crossbody and her hair was slicked back held in place with a little hairspray and a bunch of bobby pins. It was styled in a neat bun with her bangs framing her face perfectly. She had small black glasses and little silver earrings and had a simple matte red lipstick perfectly in place. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt and a black blazer with matching dress pants and flats. She looked perfectly put together as she tossed off her shoes and threw her bag onto the couch. She smiled at her kids and finally let herself slouch and look a little more like the mess she felt like.

“hi kids, how was school today?”

Roman shot a look at Logan before answering.

“well, um there was a lot, and though I want to tell you, Remus had a meltdown and we need help to get him back. Logan tried but he wouldn’t listen.”

“oh, geez ok um, Lo could you please grab my computer from my car? I have to finish something up later, and Ro could you pop the clam chowder on the stove? It was gonna go with dinner, but I know how much Rem loves it. Besides there should be plenty of the French mac that Mimi makes to feed us tonight. I’ll go work things out with him.”

“hey kiddo? Can I come in?”

Vivian Royale had a knack for pulling her kids out of their heads enough to actually fix problems, but her son Remus was usually rather self sufficient in that regard, while Logan and Roman both had anxiety and Roman had the rest stacked on top, Remus was rather neurotypical and usually had less issues that required her intervention. That was, until high school hit. His mental health took a rapid hit as soon as he had started high school, and no one quite knew what happened. She knocked on his door, waiting for his answer before stepping in.

“hey bud. What’s wrong? I heard you had a bit of an outburst. Can you tell me what happened?”

Remus sat on his bed, a green octopus comforter laid on the bed and his Cthulhu plushie was in his grip. He hid his face in the toy as he mumbled something into it.

“Hun I’m gonna need you to speak up ok? We can’t fix anything if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“it’s dumb.”

“obviously its not to you. If it was it wouldn’t have affected you enough to cause you to yell at your brothers.”

“… I just- it’s so dumb I don’t wanna say it!”

“you’re safe here Rem.”

“my friend got asked out by this lame dude in our class. And- and I think I have a crush on him. My friend I mean! And- and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, I can’t tell him, what if he hates me? I just. I don’t know how to feel I just know it sucks.”

Vivian set a gentle hand on her sons’ shoulder and gave him a soft smile. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I understand Rem. That’s sort of how it felt when I realized I liked Mimi. I’ve known Mimi since we were kids and it wasn’t until after me and your dad broke up that I realized that I loved her. We were in our twenties and I had three newborns and my best friend jumped headfirst into that without hesitation. Is he actually going on the date?”

“no. he’s not his type, I guess. That’s what he said at least.”

“then ask him out! He’s not interested in them, and he called you to tell you. You obviously matter to each other, even if he doesn’t like you back, I don’t think it would change anything. Just go for it, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“…you’re right. I-I guess I’ll talk to him later.”

“atta boy!!! Now come on, Roman has clam chowder on the burner and Mimi should be home soon!”

The four of them sat down at the dining table eating and Logan and Remus recounted their day to their mom, Roman staying quiet for the time being, only wanting to say his announcement once. It was 15 minutes before Mimi got home in her fancy outfit. Her red hair was everywhere, curled and messy and absolutely her. She wore a black dress that had a cat head shape on it, with a pink bow at her waist and where the cats head didn’t cover was a see-through mesh. She had a light pink tank top under it and had a pink and white jacket about 2 sizes too big for her on around her shoulders. Her shoes were shiny pink stilettos that made a pretty click clack noise as she walked. She held a pretty black purse and she had little unicorn earrings that looked adorable with her pink lipstick and black to pink cat eye. She set her bag down on the table next to the door and slipped out of her shoes neatly setting them next to the door before slipping over to the table where everyone was sitting. She ruffled Roman and Remus’ hair before giving a big smile to them all.

“how are my boys doin? I see Viv pulled out the chowder, I hope everything is good!”

“I’m really gay!”

“me too Hun, what’s new?”

They all let out a fit of giggles. Mimi went to serve herself a bowl of soup and Logan and Remus repeated their day back to her. When they had finished and Roman still hadn’t spoken, she leaned on her arm with a gentle smile and encouraged him to speak. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“um… it was pretty average all around, but this morning Mr. Sanders heard me singing and um, well he uh,”

Logan gave his hand a small squeeze from under the table. He swallowed and finally finished.

“he cast me as the lead in our coming musical.”

Mimi and his mom stopped mid bite of soup, staring at him intently and he wanted to melt through the floor. They swallowed their mouthfuls and looked at each other before turning back to him with wide smiles. Suddenly Logan and Roman clasped their hands over their ears as the two started squealing at the top of their lungs, Mimi jumping out of her seat, jumping up and down. when they finally stopped screaming, Mimi was still bouncing and had Vivian’s hand in hers.

“oh my god Roman!!! Our baby boy oh I’m so so proud of you!!!!!”

“Roman sweetheart, that’s incredible!!! Wait, but weren’t auditions last week?”

“yeah, um, he just had me sing and dance again and he gave me the part.”

“Roman that’s incredible!!!!!!!!! Oh, I knew it!!! Didn’t I tell you Vivi? Didn’t I tell you that Ro was gonna be an incredible performer? I remember, I remember when I first saw him when he was an itty-bitty peanut that I told you he was gonna be a star in the showbiz!!! Oh, he’s our little star oh I’m so proud!!!!!!”

“yes, babe I remember, calm down you are going to make him explode! Roman I really am so proud of you honey.”

“oh, oh oh!!! Roman you should sing for us!!! You always stop singing whenever either of us enter the room, I want to hear you sing!!! If you’re ok of course, no pressure”

Roman’s face was the shade of an apple. His stepmom was always over the top with support, but this was more than he expected. He was about to nod when he heard Logan make a confused noise.

“am I really the only person who has heard him sing? He never stops singing its like his default mode! He’s always making music whether through his fidgets or humming or singing, I don’t know how you guys have missed it!”

“I mean, I do my best to keep people from hearing me but you’re sorta the exception. You’re calm and you won’t like, smother me.”

“… well then. I also vote for a song.”

“hold on, lets get dinner ready first and then we can fully focus on him”

They had sat down with their plates and Roman was playing with his ring to keep him calm as 4 pairs of eyes stared at him waiting to hear him sing. Logan gave him a small smile and that was enough to help him start.

As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it Our faces blue There’s a heart stain on the carpet I left it, I left it with you Yeah, the truth is that I’m sorry Though I told you not to worry I’m just some dumb kid Trying to kid myself That I got my shit together So go, get to runnin’, won’t you hurry? While it’s light out, while it’s early Before I start to miss any part of this And change my mind, whatever

Logan’s smile widened as he recognized the song. Remus mom and Mimi sat still, with looks of… awe? He was too nervous to analyze their expressions while he was singing. He continued on.

I say I wanna settle down Build your hopes up like a tower I’m giving you the run around I’m just a lost boy Not ready to be found Not ready to be found I’m just a lost boy Not ready to be found

He let his eyes close and his body sway to the song playing along in his head. He didn’t see the looks his moms gave each other, he didn’t see Remus shove Logan with a jealous look screaming that he was bitter he hadn’t heard him sooner. He was absorbed in the song.

I don’t care much for locks on the window To keep me at bay I’ll leave you one last kiss on your pillow Before I fly away Yeah we knew from the beginning That this wasn’t never ending Shouldn’t stay too long Cause we’re both too young To give into forever

So what are you waiting for? Cause someone could love you more I’m just a lost boy, lost boy So what are you waiting for? Cause someone could love you more I’m just a lost boy, lost boy So what are you waiting for? Cause someone could love you more I’m just a lost boy, lost boy So what are you waiting for? Cause someone could love you more I’m just a lost boy, lost boy

Roman quickly finished the song and hesitantly opened his eyes. The amazed faces that they all had completely floored him. Mimi got out of her seat and surrounded him in a hug, which was objectively adorable due to her barely reaching his collarbone. Remus had an odd look on his face with a mixture of awe and curiosity. Mom sat with a wide grin on her face that matched Logan’s. He felt happy and at ease and calm. And he felt much better about his new part in the musical seeing his family filled with some interesting type of pride.


	3. Logan and The DragonWitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The next day at school was interesting to say the least.” Roman goes to school after his whole crisis and rocks it! Unfortunately, the same can’t be said for Logan. The boy is walking hand in hand with Patton when a bully walks up and decides to go much further than throwing simple insults. Logan is only so much of a distraction to them, who have targeted Patton in particular. In essence, people are assholes and it can end up with you in a whole lot of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI BIG WARNING! the bullies here say a few slurs, before they get whisked off. i played with logan as he is in canon, someone who brushes off things that he shouldnt and pretends everything is ok, so he is very self sacrificing, and he doesnt really take care of himself like he does his loved ones. logan big dumb keep getting hurt, and remus is sort of losing it with him.

The next day at school was interesting to say the least. Roman had gotten thrown headfirst into rehearsals. Valerie and Terrance ran lines with him the whole time before school, after he had sufficiently made sure Joan was ok without him. He hadn’t even really quite remembered what he was performing as. It was a shock to be reminded that the musical was kinky boots, and that him being the lead meant he was Charlie price. Heck, he was playing the same character that the absolutely legendary Brendon Urie did, and that was a revelation. They were singing songs and Terrance had begun singing sex is in the heel, and roman could immediately see how perfect his casting was. He giggled at one part in particular.

I’m black Jesus, I’m black Mary, but this Mary’s legs are hairy!!!

They continued and he danced like a dork with the other two as he sung step one, twirling Valerie around dramatically with a wide grin. He couldn’t stop laughing when Valerie sung a history of wrong guys, her silly accent she was exaggerating was absolutely killing him. They ran through the script once before the bell rung and they had to split.

By the time it’s his lunch period he’s gone through the script another 3 times and he thinks he pretty much has the lines down, to the shock and awe of the others.

Just put One foot Onward and forward I used to be a zero but now I clearly feel that I may be the hero who reinvents the heel I may be facing the impossible I may be chasing after miracles And there may be the steepest mountain to overcome But this is step one!

At that, Valerie had stopped him. She stared at him with wide eyes.

“Terrance, how have we only just been let in on this magical voice and impossible memory of our boy?”

“I mean he is pretty shy most of the time”

“… guys I’ve been the one to train understudies for the past year because of my memory for scripts.”

“what???!!!”

“I guess it makes sense that you wouldn’t know that, I don’t think you two have ever been understudies.”

“TOMMY WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON LETTING US IN ON THIS???”

“if you had asked, I would have told you.”

“gosh, you already have your lines memorized, could you help us?”

“uh, yeah sure? I mean if Joan needs help, I’ll have to bail, but sure.”

“don’t worry about me Ro, its mostly finished, I just gotta fuss with the rollers so they roll straight and quietly.”

“ok then! Then let’s get to it!”

Logan on the other hand was having a less than optimal day.

He flinched as his head hit the lockers and the hand holding his shirt lifted him off the ground. His own arms clung to the other, legs kicking futilely.

“what’s wrong fag? Having trouble? Good, you disgust me. You and your fucking tranny boyfriend.”

Logan was dropped, and he fell to his knees, his head bobbing forward. He stumbled back to his feet; a determination set in his jaw. Patton had a bruise forming on their cheek, a black eye and more matching marks on their arms. Patton said nothing, silent tears flowing as their head fell forward. Logan turned his attention back to the bullies, he knew Virgil had ran to get a teacher, and he knew how slow some would be, hoping that they would get back before he and Patton were both blacked out from the assault. He balled his fists, wincing slightly as he felt a large pain shoot through him at the action. He ignored it and swung.

Roman flinched as the theatre doors slammed open louder than normal. He flinched again at the yell that came from it. He turned to see Virgil and only heard Logan and hurt, and he was standing. Thomas had turned and was rushing to the doors just the same as he was. Joan, Talyn, Terrance, and Valerie followed behind them. Roman silently hoped that they would be fast enough, he had no idea what was happening, but he knew it was bad.

Logan wanted to scream. He was an idiot! He swung and his hand, his right hand thankfully, was grabbed, and he felt the bones in his wrist crack. He merely winced again, continuing to fight back, refusing to leave Patton there defenseless. He didn’t hear the door to the hall open, didn’t see the bully and his group turn and try to leave, he saw red. He didn’t see Remus roundhouse kick the main guy and apprehending him as Mr. Sanders came through the other side of the hall. He just couldn’t see anymore. He DID feel himself collapse, however, and the screaming of his wrist. He knew he had apologized, didn’t feel it escape his mouth, or hear it ring through his head, but he knew he said it as he passed out.

Next thing Logan knew, his vision was blurred and white. He had panicked, where was he? Where was Patton? Did his teachers know what had happened? Would he be marked as ditching? He was seen by several people that morning, what would they think? He tried to push himself up to get his bearings and when his wrist protested, he let out a quiet whimper. He continued to sit up, supporting himself on the other hand, quickly snatching his glasses off the counter and slipping them on.

He was in a bed in the nurses office. He looked for Patton and frowned when he didn’t see them. He swung his legs off the bed and went to stand but crumpled to the floor with a yelp. He steadied himself against the wall and assessed his legs. They were thoroughly bruised; he could tell from the constant throbbing pain. He also saw there must’ve been spots that he had broken skin, big blood stains scattered on his jeans indicated as such. He leaned on his good hand, pressed against the wall and stumbled painfully to the bathroom he knew was just down the hall. Once he had gotten there, he grimaced at his reflection. It was covered in dirt from the school’s floors and his blood mixed with it. The nurse must not have gotten to him yet, which meant he must have only been out for a bit, that was good. he carefully rinsed his face, then his arms with a fraction more pain and struggle. He then stumbled back over to his bed, leaning heavily against it as he grabbed his phone and shot a text to his mom and roman, basically a formal apology at the trouble he had gotten into, not to worry about him, that his writing hand was unharmed and that he was fine to continue the school day. He didn’t look back at it to see their crazed replies telling him to absolutely not continue with the school day. Instead he wandered to find Patton.

He saw the nurse turn and leave and then stumbled over to Patton who looked about ready to yell out his name when Logan raised a finger to his lips. He hated the tears that stung their cheeks. He placed himself on the bed and carefully wrapped them in a hug. He also noted, that he hated how Patton’s shoulders shook while they cried.

“Lo… Lo why are you up and moving? The nurse said that your wrist is broken, and you have a bunch of bruises and scars, Logi why did you do all that?”

“Pat, what did you think I would do? I wasn’t about to leave you to get attacked, you could have died”

“so could you!”

And Patton’s eyes flooded again. Cries about how stupid he was for protecting them and just cries of fear in general fell from their lips. Logan stayed silent and held them, letting them vent. When they couldn’t cry anymore, he placed a kiss on their forehead.

“its ok Pat. We’ll be ok. I’m gonna head to class though, I don’t want my teachers thinking I’m ditching.”

At this, Patton clings to his arm with an annoyed look.

“Logan, Mr. Sanders got us here, our teachers know we’re here. You are hurt, you are absolutely not going to class, or I’m getting up myself to stop you.”

At that Logan’s will crumbled. Patton looked miserable, there was no way he would let Patton get up and stop him. He was right, he was in a lot of pain, his legs and wrist kept screaming about it. His partner had a hardened gaze and he knew there was no way he was going to be going through with his plan. On top of that, the nurse, frazzled and confused had just found him and he got reprimanded for leaving his bed. He had been granted his request to be over next to Patton, if not for anything but it hurt too much to walk back. The nurse brought his things over and had just began setting his wrist when Roman, Remus, and Mimi had burst in. Remus was over immediately, his movement sporadic, but he didn’t speak. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at Logan’s broken wrist being fixed. He faintly heard the nurse explain to Mimi that what she was doing was only temporary, and that he would have to get it set at a proper doctor’s office. Roman walked over and Logan could see the words forming in his head getting held back. He merely smiled, and Roman started crying.

Mimi walked over soon after, her eyes brimming with tears as she gently held his hand that wasn’t broken. He frowned slightly.

“why are you crying?”

“because you got hurt you idiot!”

Logan was shocked to hear Remus say it. He looked at him and was shocked again to see tear stains on his cheeks.

“… it happens Re, its not that bad, pr-”

“don’t lie. I hate it when you lie to make us feel better. You always do it. It is bad, I was there, he broke your wrist, he kicked the shit out of your legs, I’m surprised they aren’t broken as well. This isn’t fine this is bullshit. The kids aren’t even getting expelled, they have a week suspension and its so dumb! They assaulted you and Patton, why aren’t they in jail? They could’ve killed you and they’re still staying here that’s unsafe and it’s bullshit!!!”

Logan couldn’t help the swell of anger at hearing his assailant’s punishment. Remus was right, it’s not fair. The world isn’t fair, he knows this, but he had hoped that at least the school would do what’s right. In the corner of his vision he saw Patton’s eyes filling with tears again.

“Remus calm down. Me and your mom have already reported it to the police and pressed charges. We’ve also already called the school board to reverse your suspension.”

Logan’s eyes widened and he gaped at Mimi and Remus both.

“wait, you got suspended?”

“yeah. Apparently, roundhouse kicking someone who was trying to murder your brother falls under the same category as trying to kill someone to the school.”

Logan was furious. Remus had been working so hard to keep his record clean, he had punched a few kids when he was a kid, broken a few noses, but he had been getting better, he had been handling his anger responsibly and hadn’t had an incident in years, to have this ruin his record had Logan fuming.

“I… I heard from the nurse that we almost got suspended too. Um, apparently someone on the board had said we did damage as well, and that there was no proof that it wasn’t just a normal fight. They grabbed security footage and they were out-voted, I guess. I think they were the kid’s parent. That’s probably why.”

Logan hissed at Patton explanation.

“what? They- those fuckers broke my wrist, I barely got a hit in there, what the hell?”

“we are going to deal with this Logan. Your mom already has a line of people who are willing to take this to court for us.”

Logan felt both a little more at ease, and much more filled with anxiety. He really didn’t want to have to take his school to court.

“it’s- it doesn’t matter that much, like I said I’m fine, its Patton that I’m worried about. He was the one they targeted.”

“Logan, they broke your fucking wrist.”

He flinched at that. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that. He said it himself. But Patton saying it, Patton didn’t curse. They never cursed. And they seemed so angry. It scared Logan, he wouldn’t admit it, but he was. He was really scared. People attacked them for their gender and sexualities. And they got away with it. Logan’s legs were in complete and utter pain, his wrist was broken, and he was almost suspended for it all. His significant other wasn’t always with him, what would he do if he wasn’t there? He couldn’t imagine it, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to confront this, he just wanted to go to class, at least go home and sleep, be somewhere safe.

He was scared of his mortality, and knowing he was in danger in one of the few places he’s ever felt safe was sending him into a panic attack. Mimi had left work to come and see him, maybe he could go home. But- but then Patton would be here alone. His head was swimming when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Logan. Breathe. You’re coming home, and when Viv gets home we’re taking you to get a real cast. The nurse just said Patton’s parents are here to pick him up. He’ll be ok Hun. And so will you.”

Logan breathed in… and out. He would be ok.


	4. Remus and The DragonWitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is not ok and if I have to make sure those kids end up in jail before my son goes back to school I will. …sir I’m a lawyer” Logan recovers slowly but surely, but hes still in denial of all that has happened, making it out to be less than it is. Remus thinks its bullshit, and he needs a break; something Damián is completely willing to do. Will the tension between the two snap or will it bloom into something they’ve both wanted for longer than words can describe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like its obvious but damian is janus. i love the boys moms theyre so good. i havent addressed it much but roman is a theatre kid, remus is an art kid, and logan is a stem kid.

“yeah no I’m sorry sir, but this is not ok and if I have to make sure those kids end up in jail before my son goes back to school I will. …sir I’m a lawyer, I very much know what my rights are, and I have grounds to sue your school. You have two options, you expel the students who assaulted my son and his partner, or I press charges on them for attempted murder and your school for discrimination and failure to keep your duty to assist. I can tell you what would be easier for you to do, and cheaper by a long shot.”

Logan was in a hospital bed. The nurse was finishing setting his new cast as his brothers sat on either side of him. Mimi sat next to Remus, who was crying into her chest, trying to muffle himself as their mom paced while on the phone with the school. She covered the speaker of her phone for a minute, looking to the nurse.

“I don’t know if you know this, but how much would this and all subsequent visits for his injuries cost if we didn’t have insurance?”

“um, well a cast alone without surgery is about 2500, and there would be two normal check ins after so for that I’d say 2940 for that route if you had done it, for the surgery it would be 17,350 alone, I think you’d get out with around 20000 spent on it.”

“thanks! Yeah, so are you ready to do what’s right?”

She went back to the call, apparently reaching an agreement as she soon got off the call and leaned against the wall, releasing a breath she had been holding. Logan was groggy. They had just been in surgery and they had put him under, no matter how much it panicked him. The surgery went well apparently, they were keeping him overnight though, mostly for his other wounds. They had noticed the bruises on his chest and legs and were keeping diagnostics to make sure his ribs weren’t broken, or his legs fractured. They had told him he would miss the rest of the week to really recover properly. Eventually it got to be late and the family was asked to leave for the night, save for a parent if need be. Vivian and Mimi both had to go, and all of them gave Logan a gentle hug before stepping away.

He reached haphazardly for his phone, dialing Patton on instinct. It answered on the first ring.

“Logan? Hi Hun, are you ok? What’s wrong? Do I need to come help you out of something? Are you even more hurt?”

“I’m- I’m fine pat. At the hospital right now actually, just got out of surgery and got my cast set.”

“oh Logan! Oh, I’m so sorry you’re so hurt!”

“meh it’s no big deal. How are you doing?”

“I’m good. every once in a while, I’ll move the wrong way and remember my ribs are bruised, but I’m icing myself, and I’m feeling better already.”

“heh, me too, but I think that’s probably the anesthetics. Mom and Mimi had to go, I’m stuck here for the night, do you mind staying on call with me until I go to sleep?”

“of course not sweetheart.”

The next few days are rather uneventful. After he gets home, he spends most of the day in bed. Mimi brings him his meals and makes sure that he’s ok. He feels bad that she’s staying home from work for him, but he can’t really convince her not to; as much as he hated it, he was clumsy and really bad at doing most mundane things he could normally do. It was infuriating at first, but he got used to it rather quickly. By the time the next school week begins, he’s ready and outside 10 minutes earlier than usual. He tries to start the car. He tries again. He drops his keys. He gets frustrated, picking them up and finally starting the car. He sets his hands on the wheel and realizes the true problem. He flexes his right set of fingers. The cast is too bulky. He can’t wrap his hand around the wheel. He face plants on the wheel in compliance. He steps out and moves to the passenger seat. When Roman and Remus step out, they’re surprised to see him out of the driver’s seat. They pop open his door with a questioning glance. He sighs.

“my cast is too big. Can’t wrap my hand around the wheel.”

Roman and Remus share a look. Remus steps over to the driver side, waiting for Roman to get in before hesitantly heading to school.

This time it’s different. Remus and Roman don’t split off to their own groups. They aren’t quite guard dogs, but they definitely pose a threatening image. They get stares and Logan hides in his flannel, hoping to disappear. Remus grits his teeth and is glaring at anyone who looks too long. When Virgil and Patton get in their sights, Virgil’s already running over. Patton is following at a jog.

“oh my god L, what did those bastards do to you?”

“meh, broke my wrist, covered me in bruises, you know, the usual. In 2 months, it’ll be like it never happened.”

He heard a pop and a scrape against concrete. When he turns around, Remus is walking away and Roman is looking after him and then over to Patton and Virgil.

“can you make sure Logan stays out of trouble please?”

With a nod from them both, he dashes after Remus. When he catches up, Remus is fuming. His fists are clenched and shaking and the grit in his teeth is like cement. Roman rushes in front of him to stop him.

“rem, you need to calm down-”

“he thinks this is funny.”

“what? What do you mean?”

“Logan. He thinks this is a joke. He brushes it off like it’s a scrape, Roman he almost died. He almost died and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything. Do you understand how absolutely terrifying that is? And he thinks it’s just some inconvenience! What would we do without him Ro? Mom may have made sure those kids were kicked out of the school, but they live here. What if they try it again to finish the job? What if there’s more kids like them lining up to see him dead because of the person he loves? What does that mean for us? For me? if I was publicly out, would this have happened to me? how do we keep ourselves safe? How do we keep each other safe?”

“I-I don’t know. I- he wasn’t, he wasn’t the one targeted, tech-technically. I-I think they both were just, uh, too-too gay, I think? Eas-easy target? I don’t think anyone’s gonna try anything I think we’ll be fine we just need to calm down. freaking out won’t help any of us. We just- we gotta just cope. That’s all we can do.”

Remus’ fists shook more until they stopped and fell open. He bowed his head and one of his hands instinctively scratched at his neck, ignoring the tears falling from his eyes. He nods wordlessly, wiping his eyes before walking to his friends. Roman stood still for a moment. He wondered how his family had won the lottery on unstable emotions before going to the theatre room, hopefully his safe space would help him relax.

Remus sulked back to the parking lot of the school, smiling a bit seeing his friends looking back at him from next to Damián’s motorcycle. Toby and Remy were giggling, and he saw Damián shove Remy hard enough to knock him on his ass without even looking at him. Remy, true to his nature, continued to laugh. By the time he actually reached them, their giggles had died off for the most part. Damián flashed him a crooked grin and wrapped him in a sort of side hug which Remus quickly turned into a full one, bouncing a bit, throwing a smile on because he was happy now, right? He let him go and Damián stared him in the eyes unspeaking for a moment before the heterochromatic eyes took a worried form and he reached up to Remus’ cheek, wiping some stray tears away. He fixed him another look before letting go.

“what happened re? do I have to kill someone?”

“what? No, it’s just-”

Remus crossed his arms and looked pointedly away from him. He mumbled something out into his hair and tapped his fingers. Damián sent a glare and Remus sighed.

“my brother was put in the hospital last week.”

“what? Wait, you’re fucking kidding, is that why you left early last week? Wait wait, was he the one who was attacked in the halls? Holy shit, why didn’t you tell me?”

“it was, I don’t know, I was worried you were going to like, do something. I almost got suspended for protecting him, and with your record I was worried you would get expelled. My mom had to threaten legal action towards the school to reverse my suspension.”

Damián’s eyes went wide, then fell soft. He reached to scratch at his face and nodded.

“yeah, yeah I imagine I would get expelled for murder. But that was last week, you seemed fine the next day, what’s happened since?”

“he- my brother isn’t taking it seriously. He hasn’t taken it seriously at all. He just, he tried to go back to class the same day because he was worried he would be marked as ditching. He’s joking that its fine and it’ll just disappear in a couple months and its infuriating! My brother was attacked with his partner because they’re both gay and because Patton is genderfluid. If that could happen, what could happen to me or Roman? What could happen to other out LGBT students? Those kids almost got away without any penalties, they still only got expelled, what if they find us and try it again? Damián, my brother could have died, and now so many people are in danger and he doesn’t think it’s anything more than an inconvenience!!!”

Damián stayed quiet and looked thoughtful. He looked back at Remus and let out a breath before starting to speak again.

“I understand why you’re upset re. I really do, but unfortunately, both you and your brother are on the schools watchlist now. I overheard the students in the fight were originally going to be suspended, and that means that staff is watching you both and waiting for you guys to mess up, so they have grounds to actually go through with the suspension. You need to be… good I guess, for lack of a better word. Most of your worries, though valid, are unrealistic. You’re gonna be ok, so are your brothers. I can’t help make your brother fully realize his mortality, but that’s really an issue he needs to deal with. No one can help him with that.”

Remus nodded, already feeling better; hearing Damián expel his fears always helped him relax. Remy and toby had guilty expressions, they both patted Damián on the shoulder and gave Remus a short hug and did a special handshake before heading out, trying not to get too involved in their personal business. Damián then looked back at him, looking as if he had more to say, and he encouraged him with a smile.

“look, you seem stressed, and you sound like you’re a little frustrated with your siblings, how about I take you out for a night? You’d get a chance to decompress, plus, I heard they opened a new sushi joint downtown, and its supposed to be high class good shit. What do you say?”

Remus fought to keep his face under control, his cheeks wanted to redden, and he wasn’t quite ok with that. He smiled wide though, hugging him tightly. When he released him, he still had the smile on his face.

“I’ll have to pass the keys off to Roman, but yeah! That sounds great dee!!!”

The bell sounds and Remus turns to look at the school, turning back quickly with a smile as he heads off to class. Damián stalls a bit, watching him sprint to class with a smile. He shoves off of his motorcycle and strolls to the gate, getting inside right as the staff was shutting them.

The final bell of the day rings and releases Remus from his infernal English class. He had packed up 5 minutes ago, excited for spending time with Damián. He was the first one out of the door, sprinting towards the parking lot, ignoring the world as he fell into a giddy trance. He reached the lot after Damián, whose class is right next to the gates. Damián was holding his helmet out with a grin, handing it to Remus, who put it on with a little effort to manage his hair. Damián hopped onto his bike and bid Remus do the same.

“you remember how to ride right?”

“mhmm!”

Once he got his balance, he wrapped his arms around Damián’s middle, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks involuntarily. He was glad the helmet hid his face. He peeked his head over Damián’s shoulder to indicate that he was ready.

They were downtown soon; Remus was half wondering if they were speeding the whole way. Damián parked and took the helmet, setting it on the bike, before shoulder bumping Remus and walking to the door of the sushi spot. They went in and it looked futuristic, blue neon lights and black walls, a pond in the front area, and the booths looked like they were in little secluded bamboo rooms. It wasn’t dinner rush yet, so they were seated immediately. They both ordered a total of 5 rolls each and just chatted.

Remus jumped in excitement when he remembered the new drawings he had made, pulling his sketchbook out of his backpack. Damián just smiled and sipped at his bottle of ginger ale. Remus set his book on the table, flipping past some of his older drawings and to his newest ones. There were some silly doodles around the edge of the page, but in the center was a hauntingly gorgeous drawing of a wendigo, its horns cracked and chipped, it was mangled in a painful position. It had deep wounds and weapons sticking through it at certain spots. It looked weirdly realistic. Damián was in awe at all the hyper realism Remus put in his art. When Remus turned the page, Damián wasn’t really expecting an in depth drawing of him. It was a side perspective of him in a desk at school, leant forward over it, hiding his phone as he looked forwards. He gaped at it, seeing the depth in the wrinkles in his leather jacket, the sense of blurred light emitting from the phone, the shadows cast over him, his small patch of vitiligo that crept up his neck, everything in such loving detail. He took the sketch pad and looked closer, seeing little details he had missed at first, his terrible freckles, the detail in his hair, the discolored spots that were on some patches of his jacket from being old and worn. He looked up at Remus who had the audacity to look sheepish and red, or rather, purple in the lights of the booth.

“uh, you looked nice in history today. I was a little inspired. And, uh you were sat still like that for most of the class period.”

There was some emotion bursting through Damián’s dual colored eyes, but Remus sucked at reading peoples faces, that was what Logan did. So he just continued to smile shyly as he was stared down by his best friend and crush.

“…this is… incredible Remus! Holy shit, I have been blessed, you have blessed me! oh my god I can’t believe you did this, its so good! how do you just do this?”

“huh? Oh, uh, I was bored, that’s all. And its not that good, it’s missing a few really key details.”

“like what?”

“oh, um well you had your necklace on and it was too difficult for me to draw at the right scale, so I just didn’t draw it, your bracelets are blank, your like, your fang? Was stuck out a little bit but I couldn’t figure out how to draw the dip in your lip, so I erased it. Your hair was more messed up, but every time I draw messy hair it looks wrong, so I just drew it like normal-”

“like normal?”

“yeah, I have a few other drawings of you back at home, and when I draw you from memory, I draw your hair like this.”

“I didn’t know you drew people rem!”

“I uh, I don’t, really. I only ever draw you…”

Damián looked ready to say something else when the waiter came in with their food. Remus put away his sketchbook and he seemed have realized he had lost his chance.

After they had finished, Damián took them to a park nearby. It was in the middle of the town square, and they sat and talked, huddled together. It was mid-January, and freezing, but they refused to go home yet. While Remus was mid-sentence he stopped. Damián was confused as he stood up with a grin. He spun in a circle before directing his grin to Damián.

“it’s snowing!!!”

Damián looked up and smiled, standing up as well. Remus bounced in excitement, and Damián had a fond expression directed towards him. He felt the last of his resolve break when a giggle escaped from Remus. He walked over, placed a hand on a now confused Remus’ cheek and kissed him. It lasted less than a second before he pulled away, backing up as the fear filled his eyes. Remus stood still; brain having gone blank.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, oh my god Remus I’m so sor-”

Remus rushed to Damián, arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him with all the passion he had wanted to for so so long. Damián wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist, pulling him closer before picking him up and spinning him around in a circle. He set him back down and broke the kiss again. He reached a hand up, brushing the strand of green hair out Remus’ face.

“never mind, I uh, I don’t think I’m sorry after all.”

“good.”

“hey, it’s getting late and I don’t think I want to leave quite yet. My place is pretty close, you want to just stay the night?”

Remus could barely focus on what he had said, far too busy gazing star struck into his eyes. Once he had fully processed what was said he smiled even wider and nodded.

“yeah. Yeah that sounds great. I’ll text my mom later.”

They stood there swaying together for a few more minutes in the snow before deciding that if they stayed any longer that the ride back to Damián’s would be awful. When they get to his house, its late enough that his parents are asleep. They quietly go to Damián’s room, and curl up together, falling asleep easily.

The next morning, they leave for school early to miss Damián’s parents and stop at a fast food joint before they arrive. They’re still there 45 minutes before the first bell rings and they just chat absently, Damián letting one of his arms wrap around Remus’ waist as they waited for people to arrive. Remy and toby approach with cocky grins.

“finally, they get together, it’s about time!”

“man, does this mean we’ll have to deal with 3 am calls about Re’s eyes even more?”

“oh my ra shut the fuck up you twerps.”

“love you too dee!”

Shortly after, Roman rushes over with Logan close behind, both with angry expressions. Remus makes himself small, suddenly remembering a key detail he had forgotten yesterday.

“Remus what the fuck?! Where were you? You gave me the keys and then fucking disappeared; mom is losing her shit; she thinks you’re dead in a ditch somewhere!”

“uhhh, I guess I forgot to text her. Oops? I uh. I stayed the night with Damián, sorry. It was late and it started snowing. Sorry”

Roman and Logan both seemed to deflate. Logan took a look at Remus and Damián and shot an inquisitive eyebrow to them.

“I hope it was a simple staying the night and not something I might have to get expelled for?”

Remus’ eyes blew wide open and he took a sidestep out of Dees grasp. He rubbed his arm nervously as he felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

“NO! no it was just, just a couple of uh, du-dudes being bros! bros being dudes!”

“a couple of dudes being gay-”

“REMY I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF WITH SAFETY SCISSORS IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!”

Logan let out a chuckle then turned around, beckoning Roman do the same.

“come on Ro, let’s leave baby bro alone with his friends. Don’t get into too much trouble Rem!”


End file.
